1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a container module with a novel structure, in which a mold frame having a light source therein can be divided into several parts and a lamp reflector function is added to the mold frame, thereby reducing the number of parts and facilitating the assembling and repairing work of a lamp.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A cathode ray tube is generally used as a monitor in a television set, a measuring instrument and an information appliance. Since the cathode ray tube has a relatively heavy weight and a large size, the cathode ray tube does not match with the trend of the miniaturization and light weight requirements of the electronic appliance.
In order to solve the above problem, a liquid crystal display device, which displays information by using the electrical and optical features of a liquid crystal filled in a liquid crystal panel, is developed. The liquid crystal display device not only can meet the miniaturization and light weight requirements of the electronic appliance, but also can reduce the electric power. Recently, the liquid crystal display device is used in a flat display panel device.
The liquid crystal of the liquid crystal display device filled between a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate and a color filter substrate is a light receiving material which displays information in a screen by adjusting the amount of light incident from an exterior, so the liquid crystal display device requires a separate light source, such as a back light assembly for providing the liquid crystal panel with light.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional liquid crystal display device equipped with the back light assembly.
Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device comprises a display unit 10, the back light assembly 20 and a chassis 30.
The display unit 10 includes a TFT substrate (not shown), a color filter substrate (not shown) and a liquid crystal (not shown) filled between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. An image signal is applied to a transistor of the TFT substrate through a source and a gate of the TFT substrate. At this time, the liquid crystal receives an electric signal and adjusts the amount of the light supplied from the back light assembly so as to display the image in a screen.
The back light assembly 20 is provided below the display unit 10 for uniformly supplying the light to the display unit 10.
The back light assembly 20 includes a light guiding plate 21 for guiding the light, a light source 25 which is installed at a side of the light guiding plate 21 so as to radiate the light, a reflection plate 26 which is installed at a lower side of the light guiding plate 21 so as to reflect the light radiated from the light source 25 and optical sheets 27 which is installed on an upper portion of the light guiding plate 21 so as to diffuse and collect the light transferred from the light guide plate 21.
The light source 25 includes a lamp 22 for supplying the light, a pair of lamp holders 23 which are inserted into both ends of the lamp 22 in order to protect the lamp 22, a lamp cover 24 which surrounds the lamp 22 and reflects the light radiated from the lamp 22 towards the light guiding plate 21 in order to improve the light efficiency, and a wire (not shown) for electrically connecting the lamp 22. The lamp cover 24 is made of a metal, such as brass. An inner portion of the lamp cover 24 is coated with silver (Ag) for reflecting the light.
A mold frame 30 fixedly supports the display unit 10 and the back light assembly 20.
The mold frame 30 has a hexagonal box shape and an upper portion thereof is opened. The mold frame 30 is formed at an inner portion thereof with a receiving space. A stepped jaw portion is continuously formed from an upper portion of the receiving space to a lower portion of the receiving portion. Accordingly, a peripheral portion of the light guiding plate 21 and the light source 25, which are positioned in the receiving space, are supported by a lateral portion of the mold frame 30, and the optical sheets 27 and the display unit 10 are sequentially received into the stepped jaw portion formed at the upper portion of the mold frame 30.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display device, the mold frame 30 and the lamp cover 24 are separately manufactured due to the functional difference between them, though they correspondingly make contact with each other. This increases the numbers of parts.
In addition, since the light source 25 is slidably inserted into the mold frame 30, the assembling work is very difficult. Furthermore, the light source 25 can be damaged by contacting other parts when the light source 25 is inserted into or separated from the mold frame 30 for exchanging the lamp.